You'll Be My Broken Puppet
by et12356
Summary: A Drarry fic. Includes Non-con, Lemon, Yaoi, Bondage, Don't like, Don't Read. One-shot unless I get enough requests for more. First Harry Potter fic that's not a crossover.


Harry was upset. He had been having a horrible day. First Hermione and Ron had had a huge fight and Hermione had dragged him into the fight getting Ron angry at him. Then Hagrid had gone to a magical farm for a week to choose some new animals to show in care of magical creatures class. Dumbledore was still ignoring him and worst of all, he had gotten detention with Umbridge again.

He was on the seventh floor walking toward an empty classroom which he could practice defense against the dark arts in when of all people Malfoy showed up.

"Well Potter, you seem to be alone today," Malfoy said, noticing that Harry had neither Ron nor Hermione with him.

"Your cronies don't seem to be anywhere around here either Malfoy," Harry said.

"Well then PETRIFICUS TOTALUS," Malfoy yelled pointing his wand at Harry. Harry's arms jumped to his sides and his legs clamped together. He fell backward onto the cold, stone, floor. "Not so brave now are we Potter?" Harry glared up at Malfoy who was staring intensely at the wall near them. Suddenly a large door appeared. Draco levitated Harry through the door into a room that had three hooks one on the ceiling and two below it, slightly apart, on the floor. There were a bunch of chains lying to the side of the room and a closet on one wall. Draco levitated Harry into the room and grabbed the chains. He bound Harry's hands to the hook on the ceiling and each leg to a hook on the floor. He took Harry's wand out of his pocket and placed it on a table.

"Finite Incantatum," Draco said.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" Harry yelled.

"You'll see soon enough," Draco replied. He grabbed Harry's trousers and pulled them to the ground. Harry gasped at the sudden cold air. Draco cupped his hand around Harry's crotch and palmed his length.

"Gaah, Malfoy, wha-what are you doing?"

"Merlin, you're dense, Potter. I'm raping you," Draco replied. Harry felt heat rushing to his crotch.

"Don't, you can't, Stop!" Harry yelled.

"It's no use yelling. This room is sound proofed," Draco said. He pulled off Harry's shirt and rubbed the dark pink circles on Harry's chest with his thumbs making Harry stifle a moan.

"Uuungh, leh-let me go Malfoy," Harry groaned.

"But you seem to be enjoying it so much, Potter," Malfoy sneered. He slowly pulled Harry's underwear down past his hard cock.

"Mah-Malfoy, I - Stop, p-pleaaaase," Harry moaned as the fabric brushed his head's tip.

"Potter using manners? That's a first," Malfoy said. He placed his lips over his captive's length and looked up seductively at Harry through half-lidded eyes. Harry moaned deeply and his eyes fluttered.

"Pleaaaase... mo-more..." Harry groaned. Malfoy removed his mouth from Harry's cock.

"I told you you liked it. I control everything in this room, including your pleasure. Would you like me to leave you here for a while? Maybe I'll bring back a few friends. We could immortalize the memory of the famous Harry Potter, begging to be fucked. Wouldn't that be a sight," Malfoy drawled. Harry moaned as Draco stroked his cock.

"Please, Malfoy... I need..." Harry couldn't say it.

"I don't think I understand. What do you need Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

"You know... what I neh-need, nnah, Malfoy," Harry panted, as, once again, the blond placed his lips on Harry's cock and rolled the base between his palms. He danced his tongue around the tip, flicking the slit and curling his muscle around the base of the crown. He pulled Harry farther in and swallowed around him.

"You're going to have to say it Potter," Malfoy said.

"Plea-ah-se Malfoy, I-I can't."

"You will," Malfoy commanded.

"I neh-need you to fuh-fuck me," Harry finally moaned as Malfoy drew his lips slowly off Harry's rod.

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week," Malfoy sneered, taking a container out of the closet and going behind Harry. He opened the lid of the container and smeared his fingers with the lubricative inside it. Then he slipped a finger inside Harry's hole. Harry gasped and struggled against his bonds. "Settle down Potter. It's going to get worse before it get's better," Malfoy grinned, pleased that he was able to abuse Harry so successfully.

He thrust a second finger inside, and waited for a second as Harry gasped, before slowly scissoring the digits. He covered a third finger with the lube and slipped it in next to the others. Harry yelped and tried to pull away, only driving the fingers in further. Draco scissored them for a few seconds before slipping them out. Harry sighed then felt something even larger at his entrance. He choked out a gasp as it slipped into him, filling his insides to the brim. He wiggled around for a second only making it worse before Draco put his hands on Harry's hips holding him still.

"You'll get used to it faster if you stay still," he a minute he gently said "Are you ready?" Harry nodded and Draco pulled out and slammed back in all the way to his balls, causing Harry to make a very un-Harry-like sound. Draco pulled out and thrust in again. He began going faster, pulling in and out at a speed that made Harry moan with pleasure.

"Malf-foy, Faster. Please," he groaned. Draco smirked and began thrusting faster. He gasped as he let go a white stream into Harry deepest places. He pulled out and wiped himself off. Then he unchained Harry, who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He glared up at Malfoy who stood above his head, grinning down at him.

"Awwww, did I take your innocence Potter? I'm glad. Now it's mine forever. Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy's sex slave. I like the sound of that, or how about Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy's personal toy. I could have that tattooed on you. Better yet, I could brand it on you. That would be interesting. The famed Harry Potter screaming in pain."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry growled. He lunged at Draco but forgot his feet were still chained to the ground.

"If you want me to un-chain you, you have to promise not to attack me," Draco bargained.

"Fine, just get me out of here. What is this place anyway? It seems like you've used it before," Harry said.

"Oh I have with other conquests. You're my priority right now though," Draco said as he unlocked Harry's feet from the hooks on the ground. They both stood up and Harry put his clothes back on. Malfoy arranged himself properly and they both headed for the door. When they got outside, Harry grabbed Draco's tie and pulled them eye to eye.

"You won't have any more conquests. You. Are. Mine," he snarled, then pushed Malfoy away. The blond laughed and walked down the hall, leaving Harry staring after Draco's arse. 'Next time that ass would be his. Next time he would be on top,' Harry promised, walking down the hall the opposite way Draco went. Meanwhile Draco was walking down the hall with what almost passed for a smile on his face, all the while singing the hit 'You'll be my broken puppet," by the Weird Sisters.


End file.
